Difficult Decisions
by Flamehaze-006shana
Summary: Being a beautiful, talented, and a young President of Kuga Corporation, Natsuki is one of the well know bachelorette in Japan. One of her father's acquaintance asked her a very important favor. Can she do it? or will she just turn down a proposal that might change her life in a good way?-This is my first fic, so be a little gentle with the reviews(ha ha ha)
1. Chapter 1

Author: This just came out of nowhere, to honest It's supposed to be a short fic but I just have so much idea in my head and I can't put it in words(or I'm just too lazy to type in in MSWord). By the way, don't own Mai-hime, or any of its characters. It is owned by Sunrise Studios. My first fic, be a little nice with the reviews?

Waking up in the morning is always the hardest part for me. Usually, I wake up around 10 in the morning just to go to my office but today is different. I have to wake 7AM because I have a _special_ meeting to attend though I really don't know what kind of a meeting since my father, James and my mother, Saeko Kuga won't tell me. I mean seriously, they just told me that wake up early, get dress properly and go to your office tomorrow at 9AM sharp. Having a last look at the mirror, I admire what I see. "Hey handsome" I smile widely and said to my reflection.

"Good morning Kuga-sama!"Hana, one of our maids said with a small pink flush on her cheeks.

"Good morning to you too!" I respond with a small smile on my face.

"A-are you going to your office n-now? "She asked.

"Yes, well then I better go ahead or I will be late with my appointment. Have a nice day Hana" I said, then walk I walk directly to our parking lot where my "baby" is parked.

Getting on my Ducati Streetfighter 848, I looked at my watch, "Hmm, I still have 45 mins. to spare". Having said that, I decided to go to my friend's restaurant to grab my favorite sandwich (which is by the way, specially made for me) and a cup of special brewed coffee.

After 10 minutes of driving I arrived at Hime Stars Restaurant which is owned by my longest friend, Mai Tokiha and her fiancé Yuuchi Tate. I looked around the restaurant to look for Mai but I can't seem to find her "_She must be in the kitchen_". Then I spotted Tate in the front counter talking with one of their employees. I decided to talk to him instead.

"Yo Tate!"

"Oh Kuga-san! Good Morning, what brings you here" he looked at his wrist watch "woah! It's just 8:30 in the morning and you're here. This is really a shock! Ha ha"

"Well, I have an early meeting today and since I still have time, I decided to grab a breakfast here instead of eating in our house. By the way, Is Mai here?" I asked.

"Yeah! She's in in the kitchen talking to our chefs. Would like me to call her?" He asked

"No need, it seems that your guys are busy. I'll just place an order and get going."

"Okay, the usual meal?" He asked.

"Yes please, and don't forget to add more mayo" I said with a smile.

"Okay then, take a seat first while I tell the kitchen staff your order. Do need anything else while waiting?"

"No thanks Tate". He replied with a smile and walk toward the kitchen doors.

After a couple of minutes, I saw Mai came out of the kitchen with a tray in her hand.

"Hi Natsuki! Good morning, this is your order. Special Mayo Sandwich and a freshly brewed coffee" Mai greeted with a huge smile on her face.

"Thanks Mai, hmmm this smells so good" I start eating my sandwich.

"Tate said that you're here early because you have a meeting, isn't it too early for your meeting? Usually you set appointment after lunch." Mai said with a curious face.

"Yeah I know right, Ha ha , my parents set this meeting. To be honest I still don't have a clue what's this about. They just won't tell me" then I looked at my watch "Oh Shit! Better finish this up or I'll be late"

After eating my breakfast, I bid my farewell to Mai.

"I'll call you later Mai! See you! Thanks again!"

"Okay Take care! Drive safely" Mai respond while waiving her hand.

- Kuga Corp—

"Where is she?!" Saeko asked.

"Calm down dear, she still have 5 minutes" James respond.

"I'm so sorry this Freddrick-san, our daughter is still a little immature." Saeko said with a apologetic smile to the man seated at the other end of the table.

"Ha ha, no need to apologize Saeko-san besides Nat-chan still have 5 minutes, just like James said" Freddrick said.

An as if on cue, a knock on the door was heard and a beautiful young President of Kuga Corporation emerged.

"Good morning Otou-sama, Okaa-sama" Natsuki bowed after greeting her parent then turn her attention to the other occupant of the room.

At the other end of the table, seated a man wearing a white suite, with a chestnut hair and a pair of brown eyes.

"Good morning. My name is Natsuki Kuga, Pres. of Kuga Corporation *bow. How do you do Mr?" I said while extending my hand for a handshake.

Freddrick stand without taking Natsuki's offered hand. He stands face to face with Natsuki.

"A-ano, Sir? Have I done something to offend you?"Natsuki asked nervously. _"What the hell's wrong this guy? I'm trying to be polite you know! "_ Her eyebrows twitching then suddenly,

"You grown up to be such a beauty Nat-chan!" Freddrick exclaimed while giving Natsuki a bear hug.

"Eh? Sorry sir but have we met before?"Natsuki asked while still being hug by Freddrick

"Ha ha, It's me Nat-chan!, Did you already forget about me? You spent a whole summer with your family at my family's villa at Kyoto. Oh don't tell you also forget about _her?_ If I'm not mistaken that was almost 15 ago. Am I right James?"

Natsuki quickly removed herself from the hug then turned her attention to her parents to confirm answers.

"That's right! Why don't you guys take a seat first then we can start what we really need to discuss".

"Yes Father" Natsuki said taking a seat close to her parents.

"So, Nat-chan I'm actually here to discuss a very important business proposal with you. Actually I already talked to your parents about this and they already agreed to it." Freddrick said with seriousness in his voice.

"Freddrcik propose to us that we can combine both our company and expand the target markets. This merge will benefit both company in many ways" Saeko said gaining Natsuki's attention. She then handed an envelope to Natsuki to read.

"Hmm I think this is also a great idea, I actually planning to propose to the board members of having a merge but I still haven't made up my mind in which company." Natsuki said, still reviewing the contents of the folder. Then suddenly something caught her attention.

"Wait, what's with the part that after a year of merge the ownership of the company will belong to the president of partner-company?"Natsuki asked.

"Just like what's it said Nat-chan, the truth is .."Freddrick took a deep breath then proceed "..I have a brain tumor. It's already at advance stage so the doctors can't do anything about it. I only have a daughter and she's still young and naïve in decision making so can't entrust her yet the company. Once the other board member found out that I have a sickness, they will make a move and overtake the company that me and wife build for our precious daughter. That's why I'm making this selfish request to you Natsuki. Im begging you be my daughter's guardian. Be her family once I'm gone. Marry my daughter Natsuki."Freddrick said eye-to-eye with Natsuki.

"W-wh-what?! Are you fucking crazy?!"

-to be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy and review if you like!

Disclaimer: I don't own mai-hime or any of its characters. *blah *blah

After a couple of minutes of silence, the young President tried to calm herself but no to avail.

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?! *standup* Father, Mother what's the meaning of this?! You know so damn well I hate arrange marriage!" Natsuki exclaimed as she hit the table with her palms. Anger and confusion is visible in her face especially in her emerald eyes that is searching answers from her parent.

"Natsuki! Watch your language!"Saeko shouted that lingered around the room.

The occupants of the room suddenly felt the temperature drop down to critical zero. Natsuki flinched from where she stands. One of the things that scare the hell out her is her mother being angry.

"Natsuki, I know that you hate this kind of arrangements but will you please _listen_ to Freddrick. Let him finish what's his trying to say." James said in a calm manner. "Please continue Freddrick"

"I'm so sorry Nat-chan, if only I have better options I won't be here, begging you with this."

"*Sigh* Are you sure that the doctors can't do anything about your illness?"Natsuki inquired.

"Well, they recommend that I continue my radiation therapy and do chemotherapy but by doing that I won't be able to conceal my illness with the public. Everyone will know that I have a tumor *sigh, I can't let them know. At least not now." Freddrick said. Pain and agony can be seen in his eyes even though he tried to conceal it with a smile.

"My team, we're researching for the treatment for serious illness around the world. If you give us a year, I assure that we will be able to find a treatment for this, we just need to do a test and trial to formulate an exact cure. Marriage is not a solution for this, its science and hope." Natsuki explained.

"Ha ha you never changed Nat-chan! You're always so optimistic." Freddrick said with a laugh then continue "Thank you Nat-chan, but I'm afraid that I won't be here by the time you finish your research. The doctor's diagnose that I will have 5-6 months left even with the help of the therapy" Then he gave Natsuki a warm smile.

"S-six months?. Okay give six months Oji-san. By that time I'll make sure that the cure will be ready. So you just have to hang on and be there for your daughter to be her guardian, her family."

"Are you really that confident about your team? What happens if you can't finish it in time?"Saeko asked.

"_Oh shit! Think brain! Think! Gaaah! Why do I have to in this kind of situation?!_"

"Well Natsuki? We're waiting for your answer"

"*_Tsk! I guess I have no choice. _If I can't finish it.. I will gladly agree to be married with your daughter but in one condition. I will marry your daughter but when the time comes that she can take care of your company and herself, we will have a divorce. I don't want to tie her with a loveless marriage and suffer. Of course, I will return the company in her hands."

"Okay, I agree with your condition." Freddrick then turn his attention to James. "You have such an amazing daughter James, you raise her well" He said.

"Thank you, but I'm afraid that Natsuki have this personality on her own accord."

Their conversation was cut by Freddrick's phone. "Excuse me, I'll just take this call. I'll go outside".

"Sure, take your time" James said. Freddrick then grab his phone and went outside to answer the call.

"Father, Mother, How long have you known that Oji-san have this illness."Natsuki asked breaking the silence filled the room when Freddrick went outside.

"He told me about this 3 weeks ago, when I went to Kyoto to have a business meeting. Of course I was shocked when he told me, then he told me about the marriage. I'm sorry for not telling you beforehand"

"Natsuki I know that you feel pressure right now. Of course, we considered your feelings before agreeing but we also need to consider the future of the company and Freddrick's company and his daughter. You still remember her don't you?"Saeko said to Natsuki.

"Barely" Natsuki replied with a laugh. She tried to remember what _she _looks like.

-_Flashback 15 years ago-_

"Come on Natsuki, we need to hurry or do you want me to banned you again? I wonder if one week without mayo is enough for your punishment."Saeko said to the sleeping figure under a dark blue blanket.

"I-I'm up kaa-san!"Natsuki said jolting on her bed.

"Very good, now I want you at the lobby after 15 minutes. We'll be staying with Freddrick-san's villa until vacation's is over. Your father and I will wait for you so be quick. Okay? "Saeko said while she grab her purse and head outside of the hotel room and meet her husband at the lobby.

"Hai" Natsuki said with a yawn. She did a little stretching and went directly to the bathroom to take a shower.

After 15 minutes.

"Natsuki! Are you ready to go?" James asked his 12 years old daughter

"Yes father"

"Good, now wait here while I call our driver. Don't go anywhere okay"

After a couple of minutes, James came back and put their luggage in the trunk of the car. He then told the driver where they need to go and after almost an hour of driving, they reached they're destination.

"Welcome my dear friend!" Freddrick said with a huge smile on his face and open arms to hug James. "I'm sure you're tired and hungry, come on let's go inside"

"Thank you Freddrick –san for inviting us. Natsuki, come here and greet Freddrick-san" Saeko said

"Konnichiwa Freddrick-Oji-san!" Natsuki said with a bow as a sign of respect.

"Oh Nat-chan, your now a young lady. So cute! I'm sure my daughter will surely love you. She's just 4 years younger than you. Remember her?" Freddrick said.

"O-oji-san! I'm not cute!" Natsuki then pout and look the other way with her small arms crossed on her chest and red cheeks. Her action just causes laughter to the adults around her.

"Ha ha Okay, okay you're not cute. How about being cool eh?"

"Yes! I am cool" Natsuki said with a huge grin on her face.

"Well, come on let's go inside and some tea before we eat lunch" Freddrick led them to the living room.

The living room is very different from what Natsuki is expecting. There's a small mahogany table at the center, small cushions that you can sit on, tatami floor and shoji doors that surrounds the room.

Natsuki tugged her father's hands and asked "Otou-san, where's the television?"

"Gomenasai Natsuki-chan, we don't have television in our living room but don't worry, the room that you'll be staying has one" Freddrick said as he appeared with a maid at his side with a cup of tea's.

"Hai, Oji-san can I go outside? I saw a pond when we walked outside. I want to take a look" Freddrick replied with a nod.

"You can go outside but don't wonder to far, okay?"Saeko said to her daughter

"Hai"

At the side of pond, a girl wearing a violet yukata, with chestnut hair that flows perfectly with the wind, pearl white skin and a pair of crimson eyes with a tint of sadness can be seen seated at the top of a rock. Her left hand is placed on her laps, while the right one is tucking her hair behind her ear. Both legs are close to each other. By her posture, no one can tell that she's just 8 years old.

"_Hmm I'm sure I saw the pond somewhere here ... There! Huh? There's a girl. I wonder if she's Freddrick-oji-san's daughter.. He he should i pull a prank on her?"_Natsuki asked herself.

Natsuki then walked slowly, tip toes, avoiding making a sound. She then hide behind a bush when she saw the girl slowly face her direction as if the girl knows there's someone else in there. She count mentally _"1 .. 2 .. 3 "_ She poked her head slowly to look if the coast is clear but shocked when she saw the girl standing behind the bush where she's hiding. Face few inches away from her face.

Emerald gazed upon ruby for the first time.

Omake

Natsuki: Author, why do you have a pen name "Shana" when you're writing about Mai-hime?

Author: That's an excellent question Natsuki-chan..well you see she's my _favorite_ anime character.

Shizuru: Ara, so does that mean that we're not your favorite characters? We're just substitutes? *sob *sob

Natsuki: Oi! Author! Why do you have to make Shizuru cry! *release element and point a gun at the author.

Author: (*sweatdrop) .. Na-natsuki-chan, c-call down. I have done nothing wrong. We can talk this through *slowly walking backwards. "P-put the g-gun down, Onegai?"

Natsuki: *put the gun down."Tsk!"

Author: "Thank you… *RUN FAST OUTSIDE * see you later!"

Natsuki: "Teme! Come back here!"*run after the author

Shizuru: Ara, now I'm the only one in the room. Might as well drink a cup of tea and tweet with my fans. Ho ho

Hey Guys! That's Chapter 2 of Difficult Decisions. So what do you think? Is it good? is it bad? Or meh? Review! ^_^

Chapter 3 _may be_ release after 2-3 days. See yah!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime or any of its characters. This is just a fanfic so most of the content are just made-up.

Thanks for all the positive reviews and feedback's that you guys sent! I appreciate it!

And because of that I decided to post the next chapter..

Here's Chapter 3 !

Enjoy !

* * *

-**Continuation**-

"Itai!" Natsuki fell flatly on her back with a loud thud. (*_It hurts!)_

She didn't expect to see the girl standing behind the bush. Even more with their face close to each other.

"Ara, honti ni gomene. I didn't mean to startle you"(*_ I'm really sorry)_ The girl said. Her face showing sincerity and concern.

Natsuki then look at the girl standing in of her. "_Beautiful" _is all that she can think of. She don't know why by but when she looked at the her, she can't feel the pain that she felt when her back hit the ground or when she instantly tried to use her arms as a support to avoid impact on her hear but then ending up with a gash.

She kept staring. "She have a weird accent.. but she's so really pretty".

"A-ara..Well thank you very much" The girl said with a smile on her face and a tint of redness on her cheeks.

"U-what? Why are thanking me?"Natsuki asked.

"You said that I'm pretty. Did you not?" The girl replied with her questioning face.

"_O-MY-GOD! Did I just say what's in my mind?_" Natsuki don't know what to do. She's panicking inside. She can admit to the girl that she heard it right "_well she really IS pretty_" or she can just deny it "_Yes, right! Just deny it. That way she wouldn't think you're weird_".

"I-i think you're m-misunderstanding. I w-wasn't referring to y-you, you see. I'm talking about the.."She looked around to see if she can find a good object to make an excuse. "Yes! Y-you see, I'm referring to the pond and the fishes. Yes, t-that's right. The pond and the fishes" She said with a goofy smile and a little laugh.

The girl put her hand on her face and started to cry "So you don't think I'm pretty *sob *sob".

"_Oh shit! She started crying. Oh no what to do! What to do! I know, I just wish this will make her smile_".

"N-neh? Do you have a map?" Natsuki asked.

"A map? No, why do you asked?" the girl answer. Her hands still covering half of her face.

"B-because every time I look at you, I just keep gettin' lost in your eyes" Natsuki said with a smile.

"A-ara?" The girl removed her hands on her face. Revealing a very flushed face.

They both stare to each other's eyes.

One is surprise with the words that she just heard and the other one is searching for any signs of crying from the other girl. Natsuki can't find any.

"_I guess it worked. I never thought that I had to use that stupid line that I heard from my stupid cousin. _H-hey, are you okay now? Stop crying okay?"Natsuki said to break the silence.

"Who said I'm crying?"

"H-huh? B-but .. I heard it.. You're sobbing and.." Natsuki looked at the other girl smirking "You tricked me!" she shouted while pointing her finger at the girl.

The girl giggled "Oh Did I? *smirk. By the way how long do you plan on sitting there? "

She extends her right hand to Natsuki to help her up.

At first, Natsuki is having second thoughts accepting a help coming from the girl that had just fooled her but she accept it anyway. "Thank you" She murmured.

"As much as I like to hold your hand for the whole day, I'm afraid that you have to let me go" The girl said offering a smile to Natsuki.

Natsuki looked at their joined hands. Her face automatically lit up. It can even compare to a ripped fuji apple.

"_Kawaii!_" The other girl squealed in her mind.

"S-sorry!" Natsuki let go then face the other way. Her face is still flushed. "_What are you doing? Baka! You're making a fool of yourself.*sigh* her hand is so soft. Nooo! Don't think about that! Besides she's younger than you. She is.. right?_".

"Ara, you're seemed lost in your own world. Are you alright?"

Natsuki face the girl. "Ye-yeah, I'm fine. A-ano are you Freddrick-oji's daughter?"

"Oh, where are my manners. Yes, I'm Freddrick Fujino's daughter. My name is Shizuru Fufino" Shizuru said with a light bow and flash a smile to the Natsuki.

"_Shizuru .. *bu-thump what the?.. _N-nice to meet you Shizuru-chan. I'm Natsuki Kuga, daughter of James & Saeko Kuga. Nice to meet you._" _Natsuki replied with a smile of her own.

"_Natsuki..natsu..summer .. *doki-doki .. ara ?wait ..did she just say "daughter" .. _Nice to meet you Natsuki-chan *_doki-doki_" For some reason, she's nervous talking but since she knows how to conceal her emotions with her smile, it can be barely visible. Shizuru extended again her but this time for a handshake. "_I thought she's a boy because of what she's wearing_" Shizuru then look at Natsuki from head to toes.

Natsuki's wearing a light blue short cargo pants, a black and white Nirvana shirt, and a pair of white sneakers. Her raven hair is just at the top of shoulders "_her hair seems so smooth; it's so straight and falls perfectly on her shoulders and dark as a night sky." _Shizuru thought.

Natsuki instantly took Shizuru's hand and shake it lightly and beam a wider smile that caught Shizuru off-guard. "_Kyaaah! She's just so adorable! _" Natsuki let go of their hand.

"Hey are you okay? Your face is red." Natsuki said with a curious face.

"Ara? Is that so? " Shizuru then touch her face and felt that her face is really hot. "_Could it be the sun or_"

Her thoughts were cut by Natsuki.

"What are you doing here anyway? Your father is inside the house with my parents. *sigh* I bet they're talking about pure business".

"I-I'm just here to look at the pond" Shizuru replied with a small smile.

"_There's something wrong with that smile, it seems..fake. _You know we'll be staying here for a couple of days, if you want to talk about something, things that you can't talk with your dad, you can talk to me! We'll be friends if you like."

"Thank you Natsuki-chan *_aside from being cute she's also a sweet person. I think I like her *doki_"

"Call me Natsuki"

"Huh?"

"Even though I'm older than you, you can just call me Natsuki"

"Alright, then call me Shizuru". Shizuru then smile. A real smile.

"You know, you're much prettier when you smile like that" Natsuki said then she realized what she just said when saw Shizuru's shocked reaction. "Well i-it's not that I'm saying you're not p-pretty when you're not smiling 'cause you are. W-what I'm trying to say is.." Her explanation was cut short by giggles coming from the other girl.

"Oi stop laughing at me!" She crossed both her arms on her chest, pouted her lips then turned her head to a different direction. *huff* "_But still I can't believe I said that. This girl is really something."_

"Gomene, I didn't mean to do that.*_She's really something. I've just met her but I feel comfortable. I feel safe. I wonder if I can see her blushing face some more._"

"Well whatever, I'm going back inside. I'm a little hungry and tired". Natsuki said then she turned her head to look at Shizuru. "What? Aren't you coming?"

"Of course I'm coming N-A-T-S-U-K-I" Shizuru hooked her arms around Natsuki's.

"W-why?W-what are you d-doing?"Natsuki's face instantly lit up like a Christmas tree. "_I couldn't breath. What the hell is she doing?! *Inhale * Exhale * Inhale * Ex.._"

"Ara? I thought your offering you're arms as a support. Are you not?" She said with a barely noticeable smirk. "_He he just like what I thought. Her face is so red."_

"_God she's a teaser! _Fine!" Is all Natsuki can say. She then led them back inside the house, to the living room where their parents are having a business talk.

* * *

-**Present Time**—

Kuga Corp

"So Natsuki, Is everything going well in the lab? I might go there tomorrow afternoon to talk to Youko. It's been a while since I saw her." Saeko asks her daughter. Snapping her out of her reverie.

Natsuki then compose herself and answer. "Yes mother, in fact Project EILEITHYIA is two months ahead of schedule, few more tests and hopefully the project will be completed by the end of this month. This will help a lot of couples having issue with fertility, people wants to have a child of their own but they can't because of infertility and because both parents are the same gender." She Paused.

"Project HYGEIA however is not doing so well *sigh*. Five days ago, we did a test to one of the animals. A monkey with cancer to be precise. At first, the subject is coping with the latest serum we developed. We really thought it was a success. We we're wrong.

-**Five days ago**-

"HURRY! Put the oxygen!" Natsuki shouted.

"Natuki I already set up the defibrillator" Youko said. "Check the vital signs". She told one of the assistant.

Natsuki place the cold metals on top of the monkey's chest and press the button to release an electric shock straight to the heart. "Clear!"

beep …beep ….beeep

"Pulse is doing down. 100..89..65..Kuga-sama we're losing him!" Assistant #1 said.

*beeeeeep..

The long sound of machine's flat line filled inside the room.

This is not the first time that this happen but this time they know that they're close to help people with illness. Project HYGEIA started almost 2 years ago when Natsuki is still the Vice-President of Kuga Corp. The idea of the project originally came from Natsuki's mother, Saeko. When Saeko retired being the head research director, she passed down the project to Natsuki with great expectations.

"Dammit!" Natsuki hit the table wall with her balled fist. She decided to get out of the lab to cool herself off. "_Another failure"_

-**Present time**—

"If that's the case then how can you be so sure that Project HYGEIA will cure Freddrick-san's illness? He only has six months. I know you're confident about your team and you trust them so much, but this time it's different. You shouldn't give him false hope." Saeko said.

While his wife and daughter are having a small argument, James is just sitting there sipping his cup of tea. You can ask him how to make a million dollar company but don't ask him things that concerns science or technology. So he decided to stay quiet.

"I know you're concern mother but this time I will make sure that I won't fail. Today it may be a failure but with a little more effort I know I can do it. No.. I know WE can do it." Natsuki said with conviction. Her eyes scream seriousness and passion. She's damn serious about this "_No matter what, I need to do this. For her."_

Saeko look in Natsuki's eyes _"It's been a long time since I've seen her serious about something. And her eyes..kyaaah!" _Saeko squealed in her mind. "_My adorable little princess_". She sighs in defeat and smile lovingly at her daughter.

A knock was heard from the door and Freddrick enters again to the meeting room with a little pale face.

"Freddrick-oji, are you okay? You look pale" Natsuki stood up from where she was seated and walk towards the door where Freddrick is standing to assist him to take a seat.

"Yes I'm fine Nat-chan, thank you. There's just a little predicament back in our house *sigh*"

"Did something happen Freddrick?"James asked.

"Well you see, my head butler just called. One of the maids checked Shizuru's room this morning and she wasn't there, they only found a letter saying that they don't have to worry she will be back."

"What? Do they know where did she go?" Saeko asked.

"*Sigh* She said that she will go after me here in Tokyo and come back with me to Kyoto." Stress is seriously building up within Freddrick. He have to secretly do a therapy here in Tokyo and now he have to find his daughter who had just AWOL with her responsibilities both in school and the company.

* * *

-Somewhere in Tokyo Downtown—

"Oi BUBUZUKE! Where are we going?! I thought you said we're here to ask your dad about the thing you heard last night. HEY! Are you littering?! A loud blond girl shouts in the middle of the street.

"Haruka-chan keep it down,and it's "listening" not littering" A girl with a short hair and wearing a glasses said.

"That's what I said Yukino!" Haruka replied.

"Ara Harauka-chan, you need to be a little quiet now. We don't want any more attention, do we?" A girl with a chestnut hair and pair of crimson eyes said. Her smile makes the crowd looking at them in awe. Other people squeal with delight and other are already playing different scenarios in their heads.

"E-excuse me Shizuru-san, but where are we really going?" Yukino asked Shizuru.

"Well it's almost noon so why don't we look for a good place to have lunch" Shizuru said with a polite smile. Seriously, hearing Haruka complaining all the time and the looks that she always gets from other people whenever she's outside feels like her body is being drained. "_I need a cup of tea. I heard there's a good restaurant here somewhere. Might as well asked for directions"_

Shizuru walk towards the two girls that were laughing beside a red Porshe Carrera GT.

"Konnichiwa, Is it okay to for a directions?"

"Anything for a beautiful lady *_wink*_" A girl with glasses and a short dark hair said.

Shizuru giggle at the antics behavior of the girl in front of her.

"Sorry but can you make your question quick, we have to go somewhere" A girl with a red hair said then turn her attention to her companion. "Chie, did you told Mai that we're going to Hime Stars Restaurant for lunch"

"Well yes of course Nao, I also texted Natsuki to join us for lunch, but she still haven't replied. She seems busy." Chie answered.

"_Busy my ass! That mutt! Grrah!_" Nao screamed frustrations in her head. She hasn't seen Natsuki, her cousin since the small incident in the lab 5 days go. No text or call. Nothing.

"Excuse me; did you say Hime Stars Restaurant?"

"Yes, your right. By the way, what was your question?" Chie asked.

"My friend and I are actually going to Hime Stars Restaurant. Can you tell us the direction on how to go there?" Shizuru then smile at the girls.

"Well if that's the case then you can just come with us. My name is Chie Harada and here's my business card. This girl right here *points at Nao* is my friend"

"Zup! Name's Nao, Nao Yuuki"

"Nice to meet both of you Harada-san, Yuuki-san. My name is Shizuru Fujino" Shizuru turns her head to face Yukino and Haruka who is surprisingly quiet the whole conversation.

"Hello my name is Yukino Kikukawa *bow"

"Hello, My name is Haruka Suzushiro"

"Great! Now that we all know each other, off we go! " Chie said happily.

"Wait Harada, how about the seating arrangements? My car only has two seats." Nao said.

"Well my car can fit 5 people so I guess you three can take a seat in my car" Chie said with a grin that didn't go unnoticed by Nao.

"Harada, don't do anything stupid that will make Aoi smack your head so hard." Nao said then she ascends to the driver seat of her car and started the engine and went ahead.

Shizuru, Yukino, and Haruka boarded in Chie's car. Both Yukino and Haruka sat at the back while Shizuru took the front passenger seat.

Chie put her bag at her side, place her cellphone on the dashboard then started the car's engine. "Okay ladies, our next destination: Hime Stars Restaurant!" Chie said. She pressed the accelerator and follow Nao's car to the restaurant.

* * *

-Chie's phone-

Subject: Lunch Mai

"Hey Chie, sorry I had an important meeting earlier that's why I didn't answer your call. Are you heading to Mai's restaurant now for lunch? I'll just go to my office to drop off some papers.

It's been a while since I ate lunch with you guys so I think I'll go.

See you later!"

-Natsuki

* * *

Author: Waaaah! This is the longest chapter I have written so far. *Phew! I'm so tired. I need a cold drink!

I know, there are some grammatically error. (I admit that). This is only a fanfic so let it pass?He He

Anyways, Hope you like it guys. Review or comment! Ciao! ^_^

See you all next time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime or any of its characters. If I do own it, I will make Natsuki as the lead character then make more episodes.. Ha Ha . **

Anyways, Here's Chapter 4 for yah!

* * *

After the meeting was finished, Natsuki excused herself and proceed to her office.

Upon entering her office, she immediately noticed the pile of papers on her desk.

"_Gwuah. . ? Not again". _She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "_being a President is a pain in an ass!" _She sighed again. "_But on the plus side I have an amazing office"._

Indeed, her office is a _little_ different from other executive's office. A huge chandelier can be seen at the ceiling when you enter the room. At the right side of the room, you can see a long beige couch that can fit at least four to six people, two ottomans and a huge glass table at the center. At the left side of the room there is a mini-bar purposely placed for the young President. You'll see double door refrigerator with a glass doors, different kinds of wines and alcohols at the bottle rack. Not to mention the glasses that was neatly displayed in the cabinet. From wine glass to beer stein to cocktail glass, you name it. Also, a small red rounded table near the windows with three white chairs circling it. The room also has its own bathroom and small bedroom for Natsuki to sleep in. Technically, her office is her second home. The only simple thing in her office is her chair which is a made out from a black leather and her desk that came from an oak tree.

She walked to her table and pressed the intercom, connecting the line to her assistant.

*beep "Hai, Kuga-sama?" Her secretary asked.

"Kaori-san, can you come in here for a moment?" Natsuki stated.

After a few moments, a knock was heard from the door and her assistant slowly came to a view. She bowed down then walked to Natsuki's desk.

"Can you take care some of this papers? Also, cancel all my appointments for today. I have urgent business I need to attend. "

"Hai, Kuga-sama" Kaori replied taking some of papers off to Natsuki's desk then proceeding back to her post.

When Kaori is nowhere in the woom, she put the arrangement contract in one of the drawers of her table and locked it in. That file is too confidential and she can't take the risk of someone seeing it. She decides to take a few minutes of herself as she stared into the bright chandelier hanging above.

**-20 minutes ago—**

**Meeting room**

"I know I only have maximum of six months to complete Project HYGEIA. Freddrick-oji, I will do my best. I'm not going to make any promises but you can count on me." Natsuki smiled at Freddrick.

"Thank you Nat-chan. I really appreciate the effort you're putting. Also, for signing this contract" Freddrick replied looking at the paper that has now Natsuki's signature and seal at the bottom part. He really is happy how this whole conversation took place.

Highlight of agreement are as follows:

* Natsuki will be engage to Shizuru after a month of signing the contract.

* Natsuki will be given six(6) months to complete Project HYGEIA. If she failed, she and Shizuru should be married by the following month.

* After signing the contract, Natsuki will act as a guardian to Shizuru. Tends to her needs and always protect her. Teach her the ways how to be a successful business woman.

* Upon a year of the contract, the whole ownership of Fujino Corporation and all the assets of the Fujino's (even the mansion in Kyoto and in other region) will be given to Natsuki.

* If Natsuki is convinced that Shizuru can take of their company, she can give back all the assets to Shizuru anytime.

* If Shizuru fell in love with someone else while being engage with Natsuki, Shizuru have the power to make their engagement null and void but the ownership of the company still remains with Natsuki. If Shizuru proved herself enough, Natsuki will give the assets back to Shizuru.

* If Natsuki fell inlove with someone else, the engagement will be null and void but the ownership still remains with Natsuki unless she gave it Shizuru.

* Natsuki and Shizuru should be married for at least 2 years. No divorce or separation will be allowed.

Signed: Natsuki Kuga

Kuga Corporation, President

"So I guess we better prepare for the engagement party that will take place a month from now. Don't worry Freddrick, I will personally tend to this so you can just focus more on your therapy" Saeko said.

"Well, I think everything was already discussed. Since Shizuru is here in Tokyo, Natsuki and her should meet before the said engagement. Why don't you have dinner at our house later Freddrick? It will also help the kids to know each other better." James offer

"Thank you James. I think that is a great idea. Shizuru and I will go to your house around 6pm. Speaking of Shizuru, I think it's best if I look for her now." Freddrick then stands from where he seated; fixes his clothes and walk towards to the other side of the table where Saeko and James were seated.

Seeing that their friend is preparing to leave and walking towards them, Seako and James also stands from their seats and meet James halfway.

Freddrick extends his hands which gladly took by James and then Saeko "Thank you James, Saeko-san. I guess I'll see you later?"

"Yes, see you later Freddrick. Take a rest, okay? Don't stress yourself too much my friend" James said. He really cared for his friend. They've known each other since Junior High. Though they haven't seen much of each other since graduation, they still made sure not to lose contact. They called each other, email and meet up from time to time.

"Thank you also Nat-chan. See you later, okay?"Freddrick said as she gave Natsuki a warm hug that gladly receives by the girl.

"You're welcome Freddrick-Oji-san" Natsuki said then bid farewell.

**-Present Time-**

**Natsuki's office**

"*Sigh* _this is really an interesting way to start a day"_.

"Okay, lunch time. I might as well release this stress. *giggle*. I bet Nao is pissed at me for not answering her calls". She then stood up and stretches both of her hand in the air. She took a last look at the drawer where "contract" is hidden. Her mind was about to drift of somewhere when she felt her phone is buzzing. She fished it out from her pocket and looked at the caller ID and without a second thought she slides the screen to answer the phone.

"Yes, Youko-sensei?"

"Natsuki, where are you right now? Are you busy?" Youko ask

"I'm at my office right now. Well, I was about to go to Mai's restaurant to meet Nao and Chie. Do you need something?"

"If you have a free time today, can you come here at the lab? I have something to discuss with you"

"Okay, I'll go there with Nao and Chie after lunch"

"Okay, meet me in my office once you arrive."

"Hai" Natsuki then ended the call and browse her contact list to call Chie.

-Hime Stars Restaurant—

"Tsk.. What took you so long Harada?! I'm starving you know!" Nao said.

"Ha ha, gomen gomen. There was a small accident in the last intersection so I decided to take a different route but ended in a middle of long traffic." Chie said with an apologetic smile and scratched the back of her head.

"Well, it doesn't matter. You're here now so let eat" Nao said and waived her hand to call a waiter.

Chie remembered that they have other company. She turn her head around and ask "So Fujino-san, Kikukawa-san, Suzushiro-san would like to join our table?" Then add a flirty wink.

"No thanks!"Haruka said then started to walk away to find an empty table to sit.

"S-sorry about Haruka-chan's behavior *bow Thank you for your help Harada-san." Yukino said then run after Haruka who sat comfortable two tables away from Nao and Chie's table.

"Ara, I deeply apologize for my friend rude manner. Thank you for your help Harada-san, Yuuki-san. It is really nice meeting both of you." Shizuru said with a small smile then walk towards their table.

"That blond is really something" Nao remarked.

"Yeah, talk about rudeness."

"Just like someone we know" They said in unison.

They both burst out of laughter not caring if other people in the restaurant are looking at them.

The sound of Chei's phone snaps them out of their outburst. When she saw the caller ID, she answers it right away and put the phone on speaker mode so Nao can hear the conversation.

"Chie Harada, at your service. What can I do for you Miss President?" As Chie said those lines, both she and Nao started to laugh again.

"Looks like you guys are having fun." Natsuki replied.

"Well we are. So get your ass here now mutt!" Nao shouted to the phone. Not caring even all the people in the room are looking at her.

"Yes, I'm on my way. I just had to drop something important in my office. ll be there in 15" *_click_

-Shizuru/Yukino/Haruka Table—

"Those girls are really loud." Haruka commented.

"Ara.. Haruka-san was also loud earlier, is she not?" Shizuru said as she put down her tea and wipe the corners of her mouth with a table napkin.

"Whatever" Haruka lean her back at the chair then crossed her hand on her chest and asked "So, what are you planning now bubuzuke? When do you intend to talk to your father?"

"Well, I'm going to have a serious conversation with him after we eat our lunch" Shizuru replied taking another sip from her cup "They have an amazing tea here. Isn't that right Yukino-san?" She smile politely at the other girl who also taking a sip from her cup.

"You're right Shizuru-chan. I think I like it here. We should come back sometime later." Yukino stated with a small smile on her lips. All three of them nodded in response.

Both Haruka and Yukino is the longest friend that Shizuru have. She knew Haruka ever since they we're five. Though most of the time Haruka seems to be pissed with her, they still remained good friends. She then came to know Yukino who by that time is so afraid to talk to anyone. Slowly, her and Haruka befriend Yukino and decided to go to same schools ever since. The three of them knew each other so well so both Haruka and Yukino knows what is bothering Shizuru.

"You know you can talk to us right?" Haruka said.

"Ara, are you worried for me now HA-RU-KA-chan?" Shizuru said teasingly

"C-Can you stop with the 'Ara-Ara' thing; it's really irritating you know!"

Shizuru just giggle at Haruka's comment. She is indeed having a good time teasing Haruka. After a few moments she recomposed herself and put a smile on her face. A real smile.

"Don't worry Haruka-san, everything is alright" She said with a smile plastered on her face. "_Yes, everything will be alright". _She commented in her mind. "I'll contact father after we eat lunch".

* * *

Outside of the establishment, a loud roar from red/black Ducati Streetfighter can be heard. Slowly reducing it speed, the driver put the bike on its proper parking before turning off the engine.

Natsuki removed her navy blue helmet with smoked tinted visor from her head and let her hair fall perfectly on her back and shoulders. She surveyed the parking lot searching or rather avoiding certain person. Then she saw him. Takeda Masashi. He is standing at the entrance of the restaurant staring and waving at her with a huge smile on his face. "*Sigh* _Seriously! When are you going to give up?!I should have asked Mai to fire his sorry ass"_.

She removed the keys to ignition and descends from her Ducati.

She paced from the parking lot to the entrance. Ignoring the people who are glancing at her.

"K-k-konnichiwa K-kuga-san! A-are you going to eat here? Takeda asked. His standing straight, both hands at the side and his face is so flushed.

"What do you think I'm going to do here? Sleep? " Natsuki said sarcastically. She really can't take this guy. Hell, this guy is really a moron. He can't understand simple word of rejection from Natsuki.

"A-ah, right. Sorry, I'll escort you to your table" Takeda offered

"No, I can walk by myself." Natsuki stated. She turned around and walks fast, away from Takeda.

"K-Kuga-san, wait! I'll escort you!" Takeda insisted. He jogged to catch up with Natsuki.

"I said NO!" Natsuki turned around and glared at Takeda to stop him from following her further.

Sweat build up from Takeda. A simple glare from Natuki feels like he was shot hundreds of times by invisible bullets. The only thing he can do is stand there and watch as Natsuki turn her back from him and . .

*_thud!_

Natsuki fell flatly on her back. She had just crashed into someone.

Feeling a little bit sore on her back, she winced a little bit as she touches a small bump at the back of her head "Ittai". She said in a low voice.

"Hey Dumbass! Look where. . your .. .going" Natsuki stated as she looked at the face of the person in front her. Long chestnut hair. Porcelain skin. Preety face. Alluring pair of red eyes. "_You got to be f*cking kidding me?! .. _Shi.. Shizuru? Is that you?". Natsuki said as a small smile crept to her face.

Natsuki slowly pull herself up never leaving the stare that both she and Shizuru are holding. Obviously, Shizuru is also shocked to see her in this restaurant. She removed some dusk from her cloths and moved a little closer to the Kyoto girl.

Shizuru also walked a little closer to Natsuki and when the where about two feet away from each other, a loud slap was heard followed by a thud.

Natsuki is having a hard time processing what just happened. All she knew is that she got up when she collided with Shizuru. She stood up and walked to Shizuru. Then this, she is again sitting on the floor only this time a painful sting from her left check was added to the equation. Then it clicked her.

Shizuru just slapped her in the face. A slap that was so hard she fall again, butt first on the floor.

The only question running in her mind is a WHY? Why did Shizuru slapped her? Why did she runaway after she slapped Natsuki? Why does she look so pained after she slapped Natsuki?

"_Why. . ? "_

* * *

**There you have it folks! End of Chapter 4!**

**Sorry for a late update (**_I think. . almost 2 weeks?_ )** I have soooooo many things I need to do (**_like reading manga, debugging application, coding, doing housework's, reading manga, watching anime online, doing my job, reading manga… whew!_**)**

**Next update would probably happen 2-3 weeks from now (**_it still depend if I finished my work early..__**)**_

**Gomen minna-san! if there are grammar mistakes! (_Nobody is perfect ..right ?_)**

**R & R would be very much appreciated.**

**Ciao!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Gengki?**

**So, I was supposed to post this chapter last Saturday, Natsuki-chan's birthday but unfortunately, work just keep piling up.**

**Just have a question for you guys, does the progress of the story is slow?**

**Any comments and review will be very much appreciated.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime or any of its characters..(_do I need to repeat this all the time? *sigh*_)**

* * *

Chapter 5

**Shizuru's POV**

I was walking at the hallway towards my father's study room to bid him good night. I was about to knock on a wooden white door of my father's study room when I heard that he is talking to someone over the phone. I thought that maybe it is an important business conversation so I decided to come back later. After I turn around I heard something that caught my attention. "_Arrange marriage_" and my name "_Shizuru"_. I know that it is a bad manner to listen to someone else's conversation but I had to do it since I know it concerns me.

I hesitantly grab the handle of the door and slowly push it to open little by little. There I saw my father standing at the side of his desk looking outside the big window of the room. He is holding a white folder on his left arm while his right arm is holding the phone next to his ear. His back is facing at me so he couldn't see that I open the door half-way full. Well, at least not yet.

Ever since I was young, my father is the only person I trust and admire the most.

It is always just the two of us since I'm the only child and my mom is gone. She died in a car accident 16 years ago when I was still 7 years old. Father told me that some drunken driver crashed my mom's car. But one thing that hurt me more is that it was the exact day of my first piano recital.

I always wondered if I didn't ask my mom to promise to come early even though she always have busy schedule due to our company's work, if she didn't made a promise with me, maybe she is still alive. With me. With Us.

From then on, it was always father who cheers me up when I'm lonely and makes me laugh when I'm sad. He always loved me and protects me from anyone who dared to lay a hand on me. I remember him telling me that "_love all, trust a few, do wrong to none"_. It was a quote from All's Well That Ends Well by William Shakespeare. My father said it is one of his favorite lines so I made it also my favorite since it came from him. Back then, he portrayed a smart, honest and strong man that fear no one but the man is standing in front of me is different.

He seems exhausted, weak and his voice is rather groggy, but what worried me the worst is that he seems _sick_.

I snap out of my reverie when I heard him say a name that I haven't heard in a very long time "_Natsuki". _

As soon as I heard it, I felt something inside of me. It is not happiness. No.

It is anger or rather hatred.

It still makes me wonder if my father is talking to James Kuga, and if they're talking about her, _Natsuki_. She was one of my trusted friends. Well, for me she used to be. I haven't heard from her in the last 15 years.

Last time I saw her is when she came here together with her mom and dad for summer vacation. They stayed here in our house for almost three weeks until they had to go back to Tokyo where they live.

Natsuki is a really charming person. That I can tell. Every time I looked sad or upset, she always makes me laugh just like my father. Maybe that's why I came to liked her. And even though she is older by 4 years, she sometimes acts like she was the one who's actually younger.

A day before they return home to Tokyo, we made a promise that we will still be friends and make sure that we never loose contact to one another. But that of course didn't happened.

**Flashback**

**-15 years ago-**

"Ne, Natsuki?"

"Hmmm?" Natsuki replied. She's lying at the base of tree where both of her hands are at the back of her head. Serving as a pillow. She had her eyes closed and a small smile on her lips.

"Well, You see. . I know that you're going back to Tokyo tomorrow but it is possible for you to come back here after two weeks to watch my piano recital?" Shizuru asked the navy haired girl who slowly sat up from her previous position.

They both stayed in silence for a couple of seconds. Just looking at each other's faces. One is thinking of an answer and the other is hoping for one.

"Last year was supposed to be my first recital but. . because of my mom's accident, I decided to back out. If you and father is there to support me, I'm sure I can do better." Shizuru stated. She's really hoping for her friend to come and see her play.

"Yeah sure!" Natsuki finally answered. She smiles widely at the chestnut-haired girl who's also smiling back at her.

"Really?! Oikini Natsuki!" Shizuru slowly close the distance between her and navy haired girl. She pulls Natsuki in a tight embrace and indulged herself with a sweet vanilla scent coming from the navy haired girl. She felt Natsuki stiffened in her embrace but slowly loosen up after a while. They broke the contact when they heard that they're parents are calling them. Telling them that the dinner is ready.

That was the last time she saw the navy-haired girl. She didn't had the chance to say goodbye. When she woke up in the next morning, her father told her that there was an urgent matter so they needed to leave early. Shizuru asked why they didn't wake her up but her father said that Natsuki didn't want to bother her and she will call Shizuru when she arrives at Tokyo.

Unfortunately, no call came. Nor no Natsuki came to watch her piano recital.

**Back to Shizuru's POV**

I was able to confirm that my father is talking to Mr. Kuga when he called him by his first name. It causes me to have more interest in their topic. Why are they talking about Natsuki? Is Natsuki getting married? And a arrange marriage nonetheless.

"_Yes, thank you James. I'll take the first flight tomorrow to Tokyo to talk to Natsuki about the marriage proposal I have for her.. Yes.. *laughs* .. Well I just hope that she agrees to it. *pause* I will have a talk with my daughter after Natsuki agrees to marry her._" I heard my father says.

I can't still understand what exactly my father is trying to do but one thing is clear for me now. The arrange marriage is about me and Natsuki. My father wants me and Natsuki to get married.

End of Shizuru's POV

Present Time

"Have you lost your mind bubuzuke!" Haruka asked the chestnut haired girl as soon as they got inside a cab. She and Yukino ran after Shizuru out of the restaurant after witnessing her friend slapped someone in the face that causing the other woman falling on her back. "Seriously! What if that woman press charges against us? Oh gawd! We're so dead!" Haruka looked at the rear view and side mirrors of the cab to make sure no one is following them. By the way the woman dressed, she suspects her to be a bigtime business woman or maybe even a politician. Just the thought of it send shivers to her spine.

Yukino on the other hand is just silently observing her friend's behavior. She is seated between Shizuru and Haruka. Shizuru is slightly trembling. A very, very odd behavior coming from the usual calm, composed and charismatic Kyoto U Student Council President.

The chestnut haired girl lowered her head. Her hair set as a curtain, bangs covering half of her face. She's looking at her hands that is resting on her lap. She was also shocked that she was able to that to Natsuki. She didn't plan it to happen. Even though she says that she doesn't care anymore and all she feels is hatred towards the navy haired girl, she also know that it was a lie. Yes, she's still angry but she still care.

"Daijoubu desu ka, Shizuru-san?" Yukino asked worriedly. She place a hand on Shizuru's left shoulder to assure the girl that she can talk to her if she wanted to.

"H-hai, Oikini, Yukino-san" Though have smile on her face. Shizuru feels that her mask is broken. It is not just a cracked. No, it is broken.

"What would you do if that woman sues us huh? Even though you're a Fujino, you're territory is in Kyoto not here in Tokyo" Haruka barked

"Ara, don't worry about it Haruka-chan. I will handle everything if she sue us."

"And you're still sound so confident. Gosh! Why did I have to follow you here" Haruka frantically looking at the windows.

"No worries, I know her and I know that she will not sue us. I'll just have to talk to her. That's all" Shizuru stated. Though she sounds confident, she's worrying at the back of her mind. Already preparing her speech in front of her father if Natsuki expose the incident to him. She don't want to disappoint her father but she knows that he will be when he heard about it.

"Ookay. You know her? That didn't change the fact that you had just slapped her! _*Sigh*_ Maybe the tea that you're drinking is taking a toll on your brain"

"Ara, I know for sure that the teas don't have anything to with any of this. *Giggles* don't worry about her Haruka. I'll take care of this." Shizuru smile at her friends then looked outside the window to observe the scenery. After a couple of minutes, they arrived at they're destination. Ritz Clarton Tokyo Hotel.

As soon as they got out of the cab, Shizuru fished her phone out of her purse then dial her father's number. After a couple of rings, her father answers and told her that meet him in the Japanese Clarton suite in the 47th floor.

* * *

**Hime Star Restaurant**

After Shizuru and her friends left the restaurant, Natsuki is still pondering what just happen. She still can't believe that her _friend _that she hasn't seen in 15 years appears in front of her. And this _friend _of her will soon be her _fiancé,_ fiancé that had just slap her in the face. She touches her sore cheek and just released a loud sigh. She can't think of a reason why Shizuru did that. _"Who would have thought that she would slap me. I better ask her latter if I did something she didn't like" _She noted in her mind.

She noticed that the people in the entrance of the restaurant are looking at her, so decided to slowly stand up and brush dust in her clothes.

"Oh my gawd Natsuki! Are you alright?!" Mai shout as she jogged towards her friend who's still touching her redden cheek.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Thanks" Natsuki offered a smile to Mai.

"What the heck just happened? I saw you talking to Takeda-kun so I decided to come to your aide but then. .Why did that girl slap you? Do you know her?" Mai asked with a confused face. "Wait a minute.. Oh My!.. Is she your ex-girlfriend?!"

"N-No! Where the hell did you get that idea?! Geez Mai" Natsuki felt that both of her cheeks are already heated so she averted her head. She notices that they are getting more attention by the second so she crossed her arms on her chest and glare at the people who obviously intrigue with their conversation.

"Uhuh.._obviously she's not going tell everything here when there's so many ears around us. _Well,If you say so" Mai just pat Natsuki' left shoulder to get her attention. "Come on inside, Nao and Chie is already here"

They started to walk inside the restaurant and notice that almost every person that they walk past through is looking at them. Well, they are actually looking at the young president of Kuga Corp.

"_Dammit! Don't tell me they saw what just happened there. *sigh* I just hope that it won't appear on tomorrow's news_" Natsuki noted to talk to Chie about handling the issue.

Chie works as a freelance writer/reporter but she also has a great talent, hacking. She can crack codes from different websites and software in the market is she wanted to. Sometimes, it makes her wonder if Chie is a terrorist with the hacking she's doing. But that aside, she know that Chie is her friend. So whenever there's a videos or a pictures involving the young President, Chie will create a wide web search from the software that she especially created for this type of events. It will search the web anything that has a tag "Natsuki Kuga" or anything that is related to the issue and delete it. No trace of being uploaded to the internet and banned it from being re-upload.

She looked around the restaurant and saw Nao and Chie seated at their usual spot. VIP section.

After reaching the table, she wondered why the two are giggling and suppressing a laughter. When they stop to look at the new comer, Natsuki instantly saw mischiefs in Nao and Chie's face.

"So Ms. President, can you please tell us what this is?" Chie asked as she put her mobile phone next to Natsuki's face.

In the Chie's phone, a girl with navy hair was being pursued by a guy in his bellboy uniform asking if he can walk the girl in her table. The girl turns her back to face the said guy and shout a loud "NO!".

"W-What the hell is this?! Where did you get this?!" Natsuki shouted. Her whole face instantly became red

"It was uploaded 2 minutes ago, it already have almost 500 views. Can you believe that?" Chie said as she adjusted her glass from her eyes.

Natsuki is still looking intently on the phone screen while gripping it with her right hand. She can't believe that someone recorded what just happened more or less 10 minutes ago.

"Nat-su-ki. Don't shout at my restaurant!" Mai said as she hit Natsuki at the back of her head. Snapping the navy haired girl out of her anger. "You're scaring my customers!" And Indeed, Mai's action helps the young president to calm her nerves. Mai pulls the chair next to Chie then took a seat.

Natsuki slowly put down the phone on the table and pull out one of the chairs to sit. Her eyes are close but her whole body is still trembling with rage. In the past, she had anger management issue but slowly she was able to control it. Of course, Mai's method is one of the things that actually help her to stay calm.

"Whoah! Calm down mutt" Nao is still laughing at her cousin. She pats Natsuki's shoulder two to three times. Yes, she is enjoying this. Nao loves her cousin but she just can't resist teasing her especially when Natsuki's face started to lit up like a Christmas tree. "Here open your eyes, the video is still playing *grin*" She hold up Chie's phone so that Natsuki can still watch it even though she don't want to touch the device.

Natsuki eyes slowly open to widened more when the next event was flashing in the screen.

The phone is showing that the navy haired girl bumped into a chestnut hair girl. Both girls are looking in each other's eyes. The navy haired girl stood up, her face is still shock. Nonetheless, the navy haired girl look so happy but the other girl seems rather lost. When they were close to each other, the chesnut hair girl slapped the other girl, making her loose balance and fall on her back. The chestnut haired girl looks into her palm then to the other girl. Her face is showing a lot of emotions. Emotions that no one could really verify what they are but one thing caught Natsuki's attention "_She looks like she was more hurt than I do"._ Natsuki just sigh and wonder again if she did something to Shizuru 15 years ago.

Natsuki's reaction was not Nao's expecting. The atmosphere surrounding their table suddenly feels heavy and cold. "_Oookay. This is awkward._"

Nao observe her cousin's facial expression and notice that something is definitely wrong. So instead of the usual teasing, she decided to do what she normally doesn't do. Actually consoling her cousin.

*Sigh* "Okay, mu-..ehem..Natsuki" She paused a bit to look Natsuki in the face "Tell me what's bothering you?" She asked. She's thinking that she just called her cousin in her actual name. She must have lost her mind. She expects Chie or Mai or even Natsuki to laugh at her but when she look at the other occupants of the table, no laughter came.

* * *

**Yep, that's chapter 5. The longest chapter so far. ***_**whew***_

**I guess the "Why" question is now answered. Though Natsuki still didn't know the reason, but at least we do know now. He he.**

**So, what do you think? Should I continue?**

**Reviews are welcome.**

**CIAO!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: you already know what I'm gonna say, right?**

**Here's Chapter 6!**

* * *

As Shizuru and her friends enter the hotel premises, they noticed that they have attracted unwanted attentions coming from the hotel's guests and attendants but they just choose to ignore it. In a fast but elegant pace, they proceeded to right side of the building where the lifts are. They stood in front of one of them and press 'Up' button. They waited for a couple of seconds and enter as soon as it reaches the ground floor.

Shizuru press the '47' button with her forefinger then pressed her back on the cold metal wall of the elevator. She closed her eyes and savors the beautiful Japanese Enka music emitting from the speakers few inches above her head. _"Such a nice and calming song" _she stated in her mind.

Meanwhile, Haruka is staring at Yukino with a questioning face. Ever since they arrived at the hotel, she noticed that the brown headed girl is fidgeting nonstop so without anyone in the lift besides them, she decided to ask the girl.

"Ne, Yukino, is something bothering you?" Haruka stated as she crossed her hand just below her chest. Shizuru opened her eyes and look at Haruka then to Yukino.

"Uhmm.. No..It's just that .." Yukino don't know how to respond properly so she lowered her head and took a deep breath.

Shizuru noticed that something is really bothering the mousy girl so she decided to came closer and place a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay Yukino-chan, where the only ones here. Talk to us" She said with a comforting smile. Haruka nodded and also smile at her.

"Uhmm..the girl earlier.. she kinda looks familiar. It feels like I already seen her before but I just can't remember and it's really bothering me."

"The girl that bubuzuke slaps?. . You know, now that I think about it. She really looks familiar" Haruka responded. She tried to recollect her memories and look if where she saw the woman.

"Is that all you're worried about Yukino?" Shizuru asked to her friend. "You probably had seen her in TV or magazines. She's actually quite popular."

_Silence._

"Oh my gawd Fujino! If she's popular then she's really going to sue us!" Haruka's anxiety gone overdrive again at her friend's statement.

"*_giggles* _Will you please relax, Haruka."

They're conversation was cut as they heard the elevator _*ding*_, informing them that they have reached their desired floor.

"_I'm sure I already seen her before. Not in newspaper, not in magazines or TV, I just don't know where.._." Yukino battled in her mind. She followed her friends exit the lift and proceeds to Shizuru's father hotel room.

* * *

**-Back to Hime Stars Restaurant—**

Even though the restaurant is full of happy and lively customers today, one portion at the VIP section remains in silence.

"So, are you going to stay silent forever or what?" Nao said breaking the unbearable silence of her cousin.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about some _things_" Natsuki took a glass of water and emptied it in a straight gulp.

"You know Nat-chan if it's about the video being spread out, don't worry about it. I'm already doing a wide search" Chie said she turn her laptop to face the navy-haired girl. True to her words, her laptop is showing different database and networking websites being scanned, source codes here and there, articles being deleted and progress bars being completed.

"Thanks Chie, but it's not just about that" She paused and looked at Mai "you remember that my parents arrange an early meeting earlier?" Mai just nodded "Well, you see .." She leans in on the table so only her friends can hear what she's about to say. Chie, Mai and Nao did the same after sharing a confused look. Though they're at the VIP section of the restaurant, she doesn't want _other_ people to know about the engagement. At least not yet.

"M-my parents set up an arrange m-marriage for me" She said in a low whisper to her friends.

_Silence. . ._

"Wow that's a bummer ..Congrats?" Mai said. Though she's still confuse about the arrange thing, she's still happy that Natsuki will be settling down. It's been so long since Natsuki had a relationship so she's also a little excited. "So who's the lucky one? Did the two of you already met? Oh wait, is it a he or she? Well, if it's Saeko-mama it could be a she but if the idea if from James-oji it will be a he.. com'on tell us!"

"Wow Mai, aren't you the excited one" Chie said with a laugh.

"*Sigh* I thought you'd say something like "I have an illness and I'll die soon" or "My mom gave my bikes to other people in need", it's just an arrange marriage. Just do it mutt." Nao commented. She laid her back again at her chair and flicker her red hair.

"W-well there's actually more to it" Natsuki said. She slowly and thoroughly explained the details of the arrangement and told her friend that this matter is important so told them that never and she means never tell anyone until she says so.

"Hmm, so her name is Fujino Shizuru? Where did I heard that name? It seems familiar." Nao tried to remember why that name is so familiar. She knows she heard it somewhere but she can't remember until Natsuki reminded her.

"Nao, do you remember when we sneaked our way to Kyoto when I was 12 and you're just 11 years old?"

"Of course! My mom almost killed me when we got back. What about it?" Then it clicked her why does the name sound so familiar. "Wait, don't tell me . ."

"Well I guess you remember" Natsuki said as she tried to recall her little adventure with the younger Nao.

* * *

**-15 Years ago—**

**Natsuki's POV**

Two weeks had passed since I went here in Kyoto with my mom and dad to visit their friend, Fredrick- oji. We stayed at his humble home comfortably. There I met his only daughter, Shizuru.

She was 4 years younger than me but the way she acts, the way she talks and move, she was like older than me. When I first saw her staring at the pond, I knew something must have bothering her. She looked so sad and lost. Yes, she always had a smile on her face but that smile is just not right. It's not coming from her heart. So I decided that as long as we stay here, I will always make her smile, a real smile. I am her friend after all.

Every morning I would knock on her door and greet "_Good Morning Shizuru!" _Or "_Come on! Let's play". _I would drag her out of room and sometimes out of the house just to take a walk. Of course, my dad always tells me not to wander far but still, Kyoto is a nice place and nice place like this should be explored.

As I walk here in Osaka airport, I recall all the things that we did for a short time that I stayed in her house. I really enjoyed it and would love to do it again but this time, I only few hours. My mom and dad have to go on a business trip so they didn't grant me the permission to go to Kyoto. They're worried that I might be lost or worst, be kidnapped. Well I think they're just overreacting, so I sneaked out hoping that they wouldn't know.

I was kinda afraid to go alone since I'm only 12 years old so as much as I hate it, I invited my cousin Nao to come with me. Actually, it's more like she forced her way to come with me. She told me that if she didn't come here with me in Kyoto, she would tell mom. And her telling mom is not an option I would take.

When we're already at the exit of the airport, I felt that my phone is buzzing so I fished it out from my side pocket and looked at the screen. My mom is calling me.

I hesitantly answered the call and place the phone next to my ear then regret doing it after I heard my mom screams my name. I swear I thought I was going to be deaf for the rest of my life. I told her not to worry about me and I had Nao. Bad move. My mom's rage only fueled up. She said something about "_You're in a very VERY bad situation young lady" _and "_I'll send our private plane now" _and "_someone to pick you up"_. Oh boy! She is angry.

For God knows how long, I had been talking to my mom over the phone until Nao taps my shoulder. When I looked at her she just show me her wristwatch and then point at the time.

I told my mom that I had to go but she didn't budge. She instructed me that the plane is on its way and will reach Osaka Airport in approximately an hour and I shouldn't go anywhere. Well me being me, I said that's just impossible. I will go to Shizuru and watch her recital and capture it with a videocam so they can also watch how great Shizuru is.

I said "_bye mom" _and _"see you later" _to her and without wanting to hear what she's about to say, I ended the call.

I turned my attention to my cousin who is taking to someone few meters away from me. I thought maybe it is a bad idea after all to let her come with me.

I saw her wave a hand and shout "_come here_" so I did. Later I found out that she's taking to a driver and have a bargain to drive us to our destination with a fair amount of cash in return. Sometimes I wonder which one of us is older.

After boarding the car, I excitedly get the videocam out of my backpack and image Shizuru in her pretty dress playing in the center of the stage, facing a big piano and playing beautifully.

An hour had passed and we arrived in our destination, Kyoto Art Center. I heard it has a studio, a nice gallery, a Japanese-style halls, a free space for some other activities and the auditorium where we're headed.

I looked at my watch and notice that it stopped so I asked Nao what time it is and her answer gave me an abrupt shock. We're already late by 15 minutes.

The recital starts at 9:00am and Shizuru's turn should start right about now so I grabbed Nao's wrist and led us to the information booth at the entrance of the building. The lady who's standing there points us the right direction and handed a small piece of paper which serves as a map for the auditorium.

After a quick twists and turns, we arrive at the entrance of the auditorium. It was jammed packed. Some people are already standing at the entrance so it's hard getting through. I told Nao to stay close to me and don't she dare to get lost.

They are definitely bigger than us so I took it as an advantage. We squirmed to the wave of people until we reach the right side of the auditorium where less people are standing. It is a little dark where we stood since the lights for the auditorium are off. The lights that left on are the one's focused at the center stage. I fixed my wrinkled clothes and open my videocam, hoping to capture Shizuru play.

Nao is saying something that some guy knocks her in the head twice leaving a small bump. She is cursing under her breath but I just ignore her. I have a task in hand and I don't want to be distracted.

After a couple of seconds, people started to applause again. I redirect my sight to the center of the stage where a big white piano is place and right next to it is a little girl with chestnut-hair. She is wearing a simple yet elegant red dress that match perfectly with her crimson eyes, a white ribbon that neatly tied to her shoulder length chestnut hair and a pair of black doll shoes with white ribbons.

She stood at the center stage and bow to the audience. For a moment, she is scanning the crowd, looking for someone. I took it as a chance, so I put my hands in the air and wave at her. I wanted to scream "_I'm here Shizuru" _or "_Goodluck Shizuru_" but I know that it is not a good idea since this is a formal event so I just wave both of my hands frantically.

She turned around and took a seat right next to the piano. Unfortunately, she didn't saw me but I noted to my mind that I should go to the backstage later and congratulate her. I also need to give her the present I bought when we came back from Tokyo.

Shizuru stretches her fingers and started to feel the keys of the piano. She took a couple of seconds to look at the crowd before turning her attention to what's in front of her then started to play _Minuet_ in D minor. I made sure that I clearly capture her playing with my videocam. It was so calming and peaceful.

When she was done with her piece, she slowly rose up from her chair then bowed at the crowd. There are some loud claps but I thought it was not enough so I decided to whistle. I noticed that I immediately attracted some attention by doing that. They're looking at me like I was some kind of a creep so just glared at them. "_What? You never heard a whistle before?_" I told them with a huff.

I notice that Nao is tagging the end of shirt so when I asked her what it is. She just points a finger at the two men wearing black suits and forcing their way to us. I remember one of them. He is one of my dad's bodyguards.

"I think they are the ones that you're mom sent to drag us back to Tokyo. So what's your plan?" Nao looked at me with a grin on her face. She looks a little _excited? _ I dunno, maybe she's enjoying that were being chased by two huge men in black.

"Well I'm not coming back unless I see Shizuru." I looked at my surrounding and found an exit few steps ahead of us. Though it is blocked by some people, Nao and I can fit in within the gaps so without second thought I grabbed Nao's wrist again and tagged her to the exit.

When were about to exit the auditorium, I felt strong hands on my shoulders so decided to stop and look to whoever dare to touch me. It is a wrong move on my part, I shouldn't have stopped. Of course, my mom knows I'm not easy to handle so she sent four people, including the other two inside.

"Natsuki-sama, we're here to escort you and Nao-sama back to Tokyo. Please come with us" one of them said. His tone is not asking or pleading, it is commanding.

"And what would you do if I say _No_ Lei-san?" I replied sarcastically to the man who's standing in front me. He wears black sunglasses and just like the other two men inside the auditorium, he also wears a black suit.

He removes his sunglass and put it in his pocket "Sorry Natsuki-sama, but No is not in your option. It is not safe here especially with the threats from your parent business rivals. Saeko-sama told us to use any necessary means to get you back" They get my things as well as Nao's then literally dragged us out of the auditorium.

"WAIT! I need to see her. Please! I need to see Shizuru!" I looked straight into his eyes begging. Hoping that he would at least give me a chance to say goodbye to my friend.

Lei-san nodded then hesitantly let go of my hand. He said that I have 15 minutes to see my friend then we have to leave. Yes, it is too short but at least they grant it.

I need to go backstage and since I only have little time to spare, I decided that it would be best if I ran, so that's what I did.

I didn't expect that there would be a lot of people at the backstage so I was trying to recomposed myself from the light shocked I received. I put my videocam in my bag and get out the present I brought for Shizuru.

Now that I only have 10 minutes left and I still can't find her with this so many people, I'm starting to lose hope. I tried asking people if they seen her, some people says she was sitting near the stage or maybe she's in the restroom and some people says they saw her leave. I _really_ hope that is not the case.

I heard two girls are giggling behind me so decided to ask if they knew Shizuru. Both of them says that Shizuru is they're best friend so I asked them if they know where she could be. They both said the she just left because she's not feeling well.

"*Sigh* in the end, I never got to see her up close or talk to her" I looked at the item that I'm holding with my right hand with a disappointing face. I don't have the time to go her house since my parent's bodyguards are here to bring me back to Tokyo.

"Uhm .. ano.. do you know Shizuru-chan?" one of the girls asked. She wears glasses that covers her small eyes and has a short brown hair. I just nodded in response.

"Is that so? Well, we're going to her house after the program is done, do you want to come with us?" the other girl said. She has a strong blond hair and a really strong personality for a young girl. Completely opposite to the other girl with her.

"I. . no I can't. I need to get back to Tokyo. I-i just wanted to see her and give this present for her" I felt my eyes are starting to water but I quickly brushed it off.

"If you want, we can give it for you. By the way my name is Haruka, Haruka Suzushiro" the blonde girl said.

"I-I'm Y-yukino Kikukawa *bow*" the mousy girl said.

I also bowed my head and present myself "Nice to meet you my name is Kuga, Natsuki Kuga." There were loud noises coming from the other side of the backstage so I don't know if they heard my name or not.

"Is it really possible for you to give this to Shizuru?" I asked. I still have a little a doubt handling my present for Shizuru to them, they could be lying. But my doubt vanished when I heard them said that it's fine and Freddrick-oji invited them to come by anytime they want.

"Natsuki-sama, I'm sorry but we must go now" Lei said as he approached. I looked at him and said to give me just a minute.

"Here" I handed the present to Haruka "Please give these to Shizuru when you see her, tell her that she was so great playing the piano. Tell her she looks awesome and I'll try to call whenever I can." I look at both of them "Thank you, please. . give her this. . .Bye" And with a last look to the blue box which contains Shizuru's gift, I decided to follow Lei and come back to Tokyo.

"Okay sure . . .Ne Yukino?" Haruka said as she stares at the back of the navy-haired girl exiting the backstage. She look at Yukino and asked "Did you clearly heard her name?"

Both of them shared a questioning look then look at the exit where the navy-haired girl passed through.

**End of Natsuki' POV**

* * *

**-Ritz Clarton Hotel-**

"Konnichiwa Shizuru-sama, Freddrick-sama is waiting for you inside the room"

"Oikini Seto-san"

_Knock knock_

"Hai! Come in" a male voice came from inside the room shouted.

"_*bow*_ Good afternoon Father"

"Shizuru, my daughter, you worry me too much" Freddrick stood up from where he was seated and embrace his lovely daughter. He then noticed that Shizuru came with friends "Oh, Haruka-chan, Yukino-chan good to see you, come in. Let's have a seat. Did you already at lunch, Zuru? Why did you come here in Tokyo without saying anything? You really made me worry."

"Father, im fine. I already ate lunch with Yukino and Haruka" Shizuru said as she lightly hugs his father. "Father, I needed to talk to you, do you have other plans for today?" she added.

"Well I have a meeting later at 3'oclock, but it's fine I'll just cancel it if needed" Freddrick said with a sweet smile on his face that only reserve for Shizuru.

Shizuru returned the smile and turn to her friends. She told them that her and her father needs to talk to the other side of the room.

As soon as they both sat comfortably on a sofa, Shizuru turn to face her father and stated what she wanted to say since last night.

"Father, I don't want to be engage yet. And absolutely _not_ with Kuga Natsuki" She stated. Her voice holds unyielding determination.

Freddrick was taken aback at her daughters words. He is surprise that Shizuru knew the engagement even before he talked to her. But what surprise him the most is Shizuru's objection towards Natsuki. He thought that his daughter would at least be glad that she will be engage with her friend and not some son/daughter of one of his business partners.

Without hearing any response to her words, Shizuru continued "I'm sorry father but I heard you talking to James-oji last night..I just don't understand why?" She stares at her father, searching for some answers. "If you're worried about the company, don't be. After I graduate, I will take the responsibility of being your sole heir. I know it will be a _little _difficult but with your guidance I know I can do it. I will be responsible father, just don't let me be engage with her..or with anyone..not yet" Shizuru's eyes started to water.

"I-I'm sorry Shizuru. I'm sorry" Freddrick enveloped her daughter with his a rms. Beads of tears coming out from his eyes. The mere thought of leaving his daughter if the therapy didn't work until Natsuki fulfill her promise breaks his heart. He knows that if that happens, his time with her daughter is limited. He pushed thoughts out of his mind. Doubts, the worries, the hesitations, all of it. He put his hands on his daughter's shoulders and slowly push them apart. Both of them looked in each in other's eyes. "_She needs to know the truth" _

Up close to his father, Shizuru noticed that he is a little thinner than before, his dark brown eyes is dull and lips are a little craked "Father, are you feeling alright"

"Shizuru, I need to tell you something"

Hearing her father's serious voice, all she did was nod and smile reassuringly at him.

There was a moment of silent surrounds the two Fujino's. The elder one grabs his daughter's hands and squeezes it lightly. He knew that telling her daughter about his illness will break her heart, but he still did it anyway. Right now all he could do is watch is daughter cry with all her might while their hands are connected.

A couple of hours had passed, crying turn into soft sobbing. With her now redder puffed eyes, Shizuru looked at her father. "We'll go to America; we'll find the best doctors and you will be better again Father. . You have to get better, you're the only family that I have" She said while started to cry again.

"I already did try honey, all of them have the same answer. Now, I know that it will be hard on you but you have to be strong. You know that you're the source of my power, right? If you're weak them I will be weak." With a nod and a smile came from her daughter. He told her that they have to get ready for dinner with the Kuga's. He also invited Yukino and Haruka to join them which was gladly accepted by the two girls.

* * *

**-Kuga Mansion-**

"Did you already called her? Where is she? Why does she always have to be late?!" Saeko stated as she pace back and forth in the masters bedroom of the house.

"Calm down darling, I'm sure she's on her way" James shouted from the other side of the room, inside the walk in dresser.

_*knock* knock*_

"James-sama, Saeko-sama, you're guests have arrived and waiting in the living room."

"Thank you Yamada-san, will be going down in a minute. Oh, and is Natsuki already home?" Said Saeko.

"No, not yet Saeko-sama. Is there anything else?" and with a shook of a head came from his mistress, he bowed his head and proceed to the first floor to accommodate the guests.

When Saeko closed the door of their bedroom, she immediately grabs her phone which was lying on the side table. She was about to dial her daughters number when a loud, screeching tires echoed from outside.

"I told you she's on her way. Well, we better go down, it will be rude to our guests if we took too long."

James straightened his white tux with black bow tie and offers a dashing smile towards his sexy wife who wears a black fitted dress that goes down just above her knees and a have small slit to the right side. "You look fantastic, darling. *_Smirk* _I'm so lucky to be married to a goddess like you" He added, earning a full blown blush from his wife. He laughed lightly and pecked his wife on her left cheek then proceeds to exit their bedroom.

"What the heck is that loud, annoying, disturbing sound!" Haruka barked. She wore a nice teal colored, strapless dress that put emphasize on her _matured_ chest. Right beside her is Yukino who wears a simple citrus colored dress that matched perfectly with her petite body.

"Ha ha, that must be Nat-chan! You and her would probably get along, Haruka-chan" Freddrick commented. He looked at his left side where his daughter is seated. He noticed that Shizuru is a little bit restless so he decided to ask "Are you okay Shizuru?"

Shizuru just smile to her father. She is nervous meeting Natsuki after what she did earlier but she doesn't want to show it so she just stays silent.

There were footsteps coming from the hallway so all the occupants in the living room stood up to meet their hosts.

"Hi! Freddrick, I'm sorry you have to wait" James took Freddrick's offered hands and shakes it lightly.

"No worries"

"Konbanwa, James-oji, Saeko-obasan, How are you doing?" Shizuru said as she bowed her head. Haruka and Yukino also did the same.

"Oh my Shizuru-chan! You've grown into such a beauty" Saeko excitedly walk towards the chestnut- haired girl and engulf them in a tight embrace. "I'm sure Natsuki will be thrilled to see you" She added as she slightly pushed them apart and look at the girl's crimson eyes.

"_Yeah, I bet she's excited to see me after I slapped her earlier" _Shizuru's thoughts came to end when the door of the living room slowly open, revealing a navy-haired girl wearing black slacks pant, a two and a half black and white Oxford heels, a navy blue blazer that covers the white blouse that was neatly tucked in while her hair was tied in a low ponytail. In her right arm she held a black slim type suit case while her left hand holds a black helmet with wolf insignia printed at the back.

Natsuki scanned the room "I'm sorry for being late". She said with a bow.

She looked at her parents and at their guest until her gaze stops at Shizuru.

"Hi Zuru, it's good to see you again" Natsuki put down her belongings on the side table, never leaving the stare she and Shizuru holds

"Good to see you _again_, Suki" Shizuru remarked with a smile (smirk) on her face.

**Chapter 6 END**

* * *

**Wow, gawd that was a long. Sorry I didn't post it as promised 2 days ago. He he, I've been re-watching avatar(last air bender) and I keep forgetting to update it.**

**If there's some error, please forgive me. I haven't been sleeping much since last Saturday. (i don't know why)**

**See you all in the next chapter (I just don't know when will that be**_***sigh***_**)**

**Next Chapter Highlights:**

**-Dinner with the Kuga****'s (+ Shizuru and Natsuki first conversation (alone) for the last 15 years)**

**-Kyoto U ****Daigaku-sai**

**- A rival appears (He he who could it be?)**


End file.
